CORAZONES INVENSIBLES
by Umiko S
Summary: AQUÍ ESTA OTRA HISTORIA, SI NO LES GUSTA ESTA PAREJA,LIMÍTENSE A NO LEER Y A LOS QUE SI BUENO ESPERO DISFRUTEN DE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA ES UN SONG-FIC VOLDEMORT MURIÓ Y SEVERUS Y HERMIONE SE ENCUENTRAN SUMIDOS EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS... ¿QUE PASARA? BUENO LEAN Y LO SABRÁN...


**CORAZONEZ INVENSIBLES**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: OLA AQUÍ ESTA OTRA HISTORIA, Y QUIERO DECIRLES QUE SI NO LES GUTA ESTA PAREJA, LIMITENSE A NO LEER Y A LOS QUE SI BUENO ESPERO DISFRUTEN DE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU OPINION.

**SUMARY**: TODO A LLEGADO A SU FIN, VOLDEMORT HA SIDO DESTRUIDO Y PARA ALGUNAS PERSONAS SU MUERTE SERÁ EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA, PARA OTRAS SERÁ EL INICIO DE RECUERDOS QUE SE CREÍAN OLVIDADOS… PERO SOBRE TODO SERA UN ENCUENTRO DE DOS **CORAZONEZ INVENSIBLES…**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE JKR. Y LA CANSION EN LA QUE BASE LA HISTORIA "CORAZONES INVENCIBLES" ES DE ALEX SINTEK. LO UNICO QUE SIME PERTENESE EL LA IDEA**

**CAPITULO UNICO**

**CORAZONEZ INVENSIBLES.**

Frio, era lo que se podía sentir en el aire, ya que el invierno había dado comienzo y con ello las vacaciones de navidad para los alumnos del colegio de magia y hechicería. Hogwarts, en esos momentos el castillo se encontraba casi desierto, los alumnos que habían decidido quedarse en el castillo eran pocos y muy probablemente estarían refugiados de este frio que calaba hasta los huesos

Después de la guerra, el castillo había sido reconstruido con la ayuda de magos y brujas de todo el mundo que se habían enterado de lo sucedido y habían venido a ayudar. Lo podía recordar perfectamente, ella había ayudado también Hermione Granger, quien ahora era profesora de transformaciones junto con sus dos mejores amigos habían luchado y reconstruido el castillo….

Sin darse cuenta había caminado mucho, sumida en sus recuerdos no se había percatado del lugar en donde estaba ahora hasta que reconoció a lo lejos una silueta negra muy conocida para ella. Severus Snape, profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin había sobrevivido a la mordedura de la serpiente de voldemort, y ahora era considerado un héroe de guerra, caminaba rumbo al bosque prohibido sumido en esos recuerdos tan tormentosos de su pasado, maldiciendo a quien fuera que controlara todo en el mundo el no haber muerto, el tener que recordar la muerte de tantas personas inocentes muertes, varias de ellas en sus manos, tener que recordar a… Lily Potter, a la única mujer que se permitió amar, a la mujer que murió por su culpa.

La joven maestra sabia el porqué de la caminata de su ex profesor, y no podía soportar el pensar en ello sentía como si alguien le estrujara el corazón, sabia porque se sentía así, muchas veces se negó a admitirlo hasta que Harry tuvo una charla con ella sobre ese tema, su amigo había hablado con ella y le había dicho que lo mejor para ella seria admitirlo, que sería mejor, que tal vez con el tiempo podría superarlo. Pero no, simplemente no podía superarlo, lo amaba, amaba a aquel hombre frio, sarcástico, gruñón, aquel que la había insultado por muchos años, pero que era sumamente inteligente.

Tanto el como ella habían iniciado algo que podría verse como una amistad, después de que se supo que no había muerto y que Harry lo defendió como un león, haciendo honor a su casa ellos tras mucha paciencia por parte de ella habían logrado o más bien ella había logrado tener una amistad con el oscuro profesor, amistad que había terminado en otra cosa… por lo menos por parte de la joven y eso era lo que la traía de vuelta a lo que desde un principio ocupaba su mente y su corazón, verlo ahí solo, recordando a una mujer que…. Con todo el respeto hacia Harry, no merecía la pena

- Profesora- el llamado de alguien muy familiar la saco de sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada hacia donde había escuchado aquella voz y sintió su corazón pararse por un segundo para después sentir un doloroso pinchazo

Estaba por entrar al bosque cuando decidió voltear, para encontrarse con una muy joven profesora de transformaciones, y sin saber porque se dirigió a donde se encontraba ella, no sin antes ocultar la emoción y los recuerdos que hasta hace poco lo embargaban… o eso creyó…. Cuando llego a su lado pudo darse cuenta de que ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos ya que no había notado su cercanía, ya que cuando la saludo ella parecía algo desorientada..

- buenas tardes profesor- su voz Salió algo entrecortada, y se maldijo mentalmente, por dios santo no se podía poner sentimental frente a el.

El la miro un largo rato, y aunque intentara que su expresión no demostrara mucho sus emociones, ella conocía esa mirada….

_**Hoy tu cara me lo dice todo**_

_**En silencio me hablas de algún modo**_

_**Algo no te deja ser feliz**_

- ¿Qué hace por aquí?- pregunto ella más calmada

-salí a dar un paseo- contesto el fríamente

- y a recordar…

- eso no es de su incumbencia profesora- contesto molesto y a la vez aunque no lo demostrara sintiendo algo de dolor al saber que ella tenía razón

- lo sé y créame que muchas veces me dije lo mismo, pero me enoja el ver como se hunde solo en el dolor de sus recuerdos, en el recuerdo de una mujer que no vale la pena…. En un fantasma…

Snape se quedó paralizado, ella nunca le había hablado de esa forma ¿Por qué? Sonaba enojada, pero no tenía ningún motivo para estarlo… no eran nada. El pensar en eso de alguna forma hizo que se sintiera un poco triste… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué granger se preocupaba por él? ¿Por qué le había dicho eso?

Hermione por otra parte se habría dado de topes contra una pared en esos momentos ¡se lo había dicho! ¡Maldita sea lo había hecho! Le había gritado, había admitido que estaba… ¿preocupada? Por él, ahora lo más probable era que le gritara o la insultara, lo miro con precaución, pero él estaba ahí parado sin decir nada…

- pro… profesor

Lo llamo en un susurro, por un segundo el hombre había mostrado en su rostro una expresión, una expresión que le causo un dolor infinito, que la hizo enojar… dolor

_**Se la vida no es cuento de hadas**_

_**y vamos de la fe a la nada**_

_**Tratando de sobrevivir**_

Quiso gritarle, decirle que no soportaba verlo así, que ella no valía la pena, que no tenía por qué culparse, que ya había pagado con creces todo lo que había hecho, que se merecía vivir una vida, comenzar de nuevo… pero sobre todo quiso decirle…

_**No hay difícil camino**_

_**Cuando estamos juntos tú y yo**_

Pero no podía, no podía porque no estaban juntos, aunque ella en verdad lo deseara, no lo estaban, pero no le importo, en esos momentos solo pudo acercarse más a él y tomar su rostro con sus manos, vio cómo su expresión cambio, de dolor a sorpresa por su atrevimiento

no pudo reaccionar, por que sintió como sus labios eran atrapados por los de ella estaba en shock, ¡Granger lo estaba besando! Y él no hacía nada….

Hermione, no supo cuando sus pies se habían comenzado a mover, ni cuando lo había tomado del rostro, solo sabía que lo estaba besando, pero después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que no le correspondió,

Tardo unos segundos en salir de la conmoción que le causo el atrevimiento de ella, cuando ella intento separase automáticamente sus brazos se movieron y rodearon su pequeña cintura…

Cuando intento separarse de Snape no pudo, sintió como los barcos del hombre la rodeaban de la cintura y la besaba…. A ella, y ella correspondió a este nuevo beso transmitiendo todo lo que sentía hacia ese hombre…

_**Si vas en caída libre**_

_**Y te sientes derrotado**_

_**Yo me entregare en el alma. Para curar tu dolor**_

Pudo percibir como ella lo rodeaba por el cuello con sus varazos, también cuando la lengua de ella acariciaba si labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, sintió como el beso se tornaba agresivo, hambriento y también algo que lo sorprendió… lleno de… amor…

_**No te dejare rendirte. Yo te sanare las alas**_

_**Corazones invencibles**_

_**Por la fuerza del amor**_

Feliz, así era como se sentía en esos momento era la mujer más feliz del mundo, cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una mirada negra, con un brillo que hace muchos años no se había visto en aquellos pozos negros.

Se quedaron unos minuto mirándose en silencio, hasta que ella decidió romper el hielo y le dijo en un susurro…

_**Hoy te pido no pierdas confianza **_

_**Aunque sientas que la luz se apaga **_

_**Aquí yo sigo junto a ti, si nos lleva el destino lo mejor está por venir**_

El hombre no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente y cuando intento hablar ella no le dejo…

_**Si vas en caída libre o te sientes derrotado **_

_**Yo te entrego toda el alma para curar tu dolor…**_

- no he conocido a un hombre más valiente que tu Severus….

Cuando ella dijo su nombre un escalofrió lo recorrió…. Ella siguió hablándole en un susurro…

_**Hoy te pido**_

_**Ya no tengas miedo**_

_**Que yo me quedo**_

_**Junto a ti**_

Y por primera vez… Severus Snape, el profesor más temido de Hogwarts se quedó sin palabas, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir cuando ella le pregunto…

- ¿puedo quedarme junto a ti?

Cuando el asintió con la cabeza, lo beso de nuevo entregándole su amor y su alma sanando su corazón.

Y así dos corazones invencibles, se reunieron después de tanto dolor…. Por la fuerza del amor…

**FIN…**

OLAAAA ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI NO YA SABEN SU OPINION ES BIENVENIDA.

BESOS A TODOS

ATT: UMIKO S.


End file.
